onigirifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watermelon Magatama/@comment-31219377-20170203151226
OUTDATED READ BELOW ''' '''Den of Needles=Best place to farm it Explanation(Usefull for EVERY MAG to find out which place is best): The drop rate of a magatama is 0.1 for every lvl from 1-100 '''on '''hard. Different mob lvls drop a different amount of magatamas. Now the drop rate (0.1) has to be''' divided by the amount of magatama''' a mob depending on its lvl drops (for example 10) so you'd calculate 0.1 : 10 = 0.01 Now if you multiply that by the amount of enemys you kill '''you can '''find out how many enemys you'd have to kill to get your mag with a (technically) 100% chance. for example you kill 100 mobs so this would be''' 0.01 x 100 = 1 ' thats the basics. Now lets move over to '''watermelon magatama'. watermelon magatamas drop from mobs with a''' lvl''' from 49-60. now if you look at how much magatamas drop on each lvl you can''' easily find out''' which lvl would have the highest drop rate. The lesser mag drops the better your chances of getting your specific mag. You can look up the which mag drops on what lvl and the exact drop rates on each lvl here: http://onigiri.wikia.com/wiki/User:Firon-ingame so now we can see that''' lvl 54''' has the''' highest drop rate''' because with an amount of 44 mags it drops 1-2 mags less then on other lvls. so that would be 0.1 : 44 = 0.00227~ so now we can look up to all the dungeons that are on this lvl at hard: den of needles, mount kurama and some other dungeons if you add 1-5 ppl (depending on when it would reach lvl 54 and each player gives 1 more lvl) so since mount kurama and den of needles are on lvl 54 by 1 man hard you dont even need fillers there! '''Mount kurama and den of needles also have an '''infinite enemy spot.However den of needles infinite spot (''skeletons) 'is' near by ''the entrance and is also more comfortable. While on mount kurama you'd have to get to the second floor to reach that spot and its also harder to not hit a wrong enemy on accident which would stop the infinite spawn( thats why i find den of needles more comfortable). now to find out''' how much enemys''' we would have to kill to get a 100% chance on getting a watermelon: 0.00227 x 100= 0.227%, 0.00227 x 1000= 2.27%, 0.00227 x 10k= 20.7%, 0.00227 x 100k= 227% so you will need 50k kills to get a watermelon '''for almost '''100%. Dont be scared at those numbers as they are only mathematical and a 2% chance is already quite a good chance and you can kill 100 mobs in about ten mins or less. However this is without drop boost. so lets see how chances would be if we use 300% boost if we add a 300% boost 0.1 x 4 = 0.4/44 = 0.00909~ x1000= 9.09%, x10k= 90.9%! ''' so the chances with a drop boost are quite decent. I hope i could help you. If you have any different suggestions or if smth is wrong then dont hesitate to tell me. Thx~ regards '''Shisui Hyuga~